You Should
by AngelKitsune9
Summary: "You know…" A pause. "Tomorrow, you should kiss her." Bori -A take on the aftermath of "Tori Goes Platinum"


_**Disclaimer**_: I do **NOT **own _Victorious _or any of its contents, characters, producers, directors, writers, actors, or _anything _else.

Like most others, I saw the most recent episode, and…this was the first thing that came to mind. Please enjoy, and I truly, truly appreciate reviews. Thank you.

_**You Should**_

"You know…"

I whirled in place, not hearing her come in. For her, that's a miracle; if she doesn't come in with me, she breaks down the door. And in the back of my head, I'm hoping I don't looked like a cornered animal, because that's honestly how I feel, having her back here. Alone.

She takes a few steps in, but they're not like they usually are. They're…quiet. Hesitant. They're held back, like she doesn't want to come closer, but she has no choice. She's not eyeing me, either. She's just…looking at me. At my eyes. Not even my hair. I still feel like a rabbit cornered by a tiger, though.

"…Tomorrow, you should kiss her."

And now…I feel like a goldfish.

She doesn't notice. Isn't my mouth gaping open, or something?

"I…saw. Cat left the chat open."

Still gaping, but now afraid.

"That goody-two-shoes wouldn't let you kiss her because of me." I can't make a sound, not even when she sits down right beside me on my bed, "And I know I can't make her hate me enough to force her to exact some sort of revenge. Her little white wings might stain." I realize her insults aren't as vicious as usual. Like she's not quite sure what she's doing…or that she doesn't care. There's bitterness, but not the usual amount of bite. "So…"

She's looking at me again, and I realize I don't know when she looked away. "Tomorrow at school, kiss her. Don't let her say no, or give you excuses. Just…" Her eyes dart away, and I see the pain in them, the pain that she wouldn't let anyone else see, "Kiss her. Kiss her and mean it and…"

I'm really looking at her now, for the first time. I've seen her before, a thousand times. I saw her anew when we broke up, but suddenly, I'm seeing the part of her that no one else has. The vulnerable part that really does hate that we broke up, the part of her that has emotions. I always knew it was there, but the fact that she never showed it, that she wouldn't let me see it, see her, all of her, was what stopped us. Seeing it now…I don't regret breaking up with her. I'm sorry she has to hurt, but I can't regret it, when it would never have been different between us. But I see her lips moving again and the mask is back on, "Let her know that…it's okay."

I watch her. She'd never say a word to anyone else; she gave back the award show performance, but to go right to her and say that it's okay to date her ex…well, she won't.

Suddenly, she's standing, and she's stepping, and I can't help but reach out and grab her hand. I know she doesn't like it, but she'll have to deal with it. "Jade." It's the first noise I can make out. The first sound, and it's a little funny, like my tongue doesn't know how to work anymore, but I stand up and meet her eyes. I don't know what I'm going to say, but for a second, it's okay to just stand like this, because it's not awkward. It's just…there. Like it's just us and that, for once, since we've known each other, there's a little piece of peace between us.

"…Thank you." My heart found what it wanted to say. My body moves now, my tongue knows how to work, and though my brain wants to yell at me for just saying that, I know that it's the right thing to say. I reach out with my other hand, and I touch her face, and I see that she likes it. I know how to tell now. But it's not the same. It's not for us. It's not right. I don't mean it that way, and she doesn't mean to take it that way. It's instinct. Habit. I mean it to say thanks, and that I'm sorry it hurts, but not to show regret, or fondness. She's a friend. Not a girlfriend.

Her eyes open and she sighs, and I see the vulnerability for a second again, before it's gone. "Bye…Beck."

She pulls away, and this time there's no time to linger, only to leave my RV and sweep out of my life and deal with it as best as she can, because she just did it to herself; she made herself promise not to pine for me anymore. She's saying goodbye to what we were.

I need to finish doing that.

I realize…I'll start tomorrow.

_**End**_

I may, if enough reviews are offered, continue this. This is just…what came out. This just…happened. I hope all of you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
